TOTAL DRAMA PARADISE
by Z of the Boneyard
Summary: You've waited for it, and it's finally here! The next installment in the smash hit Total Drama series: Total Drama Paradise! I'm Matt Brandt, your new host hand-selected by Chris Mclean himself. This season, 18 teenagers will be competing for 1 million dollars on a gorgeous paradise island. But don't worry, the danger hasn't gone anywhere!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! It's Z! Haha, I realize it's been quite a long time since I've been here, and I'm sorry that I'm doing returning without a new chapter of Code Geass: Rennaissance. However, I do bring you something different. I'm starting my own installment of the Total Drama franchise! It will be conducted via forum, and the events of the forum will inspire the chapters of a new fanfiction. If you're interested in participating, follow this link and go to the "Just a few rules" and "Audition Form" topics myforums/Z_of_the_Boneyard/2151221/ I appreciate all participation. As for my Code Geass fic, I'll see if I can do anything about it soon. It's good to be back!**_

**CAMERA FADES OPEN TO REAVEAL A BEAUTIFUL TROPICAL BEACH. PALM TREES SWAY WITH THE WIND, WAVES CRASH AGAINST THE WHITE SANDY SHORE, AND THE SUN SHINES VIBRANTLY AGAINST THE WATER. ALL OF A SUDDEN, A TALL YOUNG MAN WITH MESSY BROWN HAIR, A FU MANCHU, LIGHTLY TANNED SKIN, A LEAN AND FIT BUILD, A GRAYISH-BLUE T-SHIRT, BLACK PANTS, A FEW BRACELETS, AND A NECKLACE WITH A SMALL WOODEN PALM TREE SHOOTS INTO THE FRAME.**

It's beautiful isn't it? Welcome to Zi Island, somewhere in the vicinity of Fiji, and **THIS **is the new hotspot for the next installment of the smash hit **TOTAL DRAMA **series. So I'm guessing some of you are wondering, "Hey, where's Chris?" Mr. Maclean finally got his own show, which you can catch new episodes of Mondays at 8, and left this show in my care. Who am I, you ask? I am Matt Brandt, your new host hand-selected by Chris himself! How did I get chosen by Chris? I was his only intern who was never sent to the hospital. He was so impressed that he left the entire Total Drama franchise to me. In light of this, I've decided to do things my way. This season, the show will not be taking place in a run-down summer camp on a God-forsaken island, an abandoned film studio, or on a rickety plane traveling the world. This season I've decided to cut the contestants a little break, and hold the competition on one of the most beautiful islands in the world.

**CUT TO: INTERIOR-CHRIS WATCHING FROM HIS MILLION DOLLAR HOUSE**

Chris: WHAT? No dangerous animals, no collapsing buildings, no fire, no radioactive waste, no explosions? What gives? I thought Matt would keep the integrity of the show!

**CUT TO: BACK TO MATT**

An island, which I have taken the liberty of rigging with landmines, booby traps, and over 100 tons of dynamite in hidden locations all around the island ready to explode on my command. Not to mention I've also introduced a wide variety of big, rare, scary, and extremely deadly mammals, reptiles, birds, and even a few amphibians to the environment. Haa...I love my job.

**CHRIS AGAIN**

Chris: That's more like it! I knew he'd make me proud!

**BACK TO MATT AGAIN**

This season, eighteen teenagers will be competing for $1 million. They will face not only the "elements", but also each other. What will happen? Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will win $1 million? How should I know? The show hasn't started yet! So hang onto your seat and get ready for action, suspense, friendships, betrayals, and drama, this season on _**TOTAL-DRAMA-PARADISE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Audition Tapes!

**MATT STEPS INTO FRAME ON THE ROOF OF A LUXURIOUS BEACH SIDE BUILDING.**

Total Drama Paradise is almost here, and since it wouldn't be possible without you, the viewers, we've decided to give you a little sneak peek at some of our contestants this season. Here for your viewing pleasure are some of our favorite auditions thus far. Our first comes from a certain girl who goes to extreme lengths to get her kicks. Enjoy!

Name: Hailey

Hair color and style: Brown, long

Eye color: Blue

Build: Small, but tall

Clothes: A blue spaghetti strap top that shows off her middle, and black spandex shorts.

Skin type: Tanned

Likes: Swimming, skiing, snowboarding, skating, anything to do with winter.

Dislikes: Summer, hot temperatures, know-it-all people

Hobbies: Swimming, winter sports, gymnastics

Tell me about yourself: Well, my name is Hailey, as you know, and I love messing with people. I've been in acting since I was little, so I'm very good at lying to suit my needs. I think for this game I'll have to lie quite a lot. I love to see other people crash and burn when they get in my way. What else..humm.. I love pretending that I'm nice, so people will trust me, then I just stab them in the back, it's hilarious to watch the shocked look on their faces.

Anything more specific we should know?: Not much, I've been in gymnastics since I was little, so I'm very flexible, and I've done acting so I'm good at lying.

Part 2: Audition Why do you want to be on the show?: I really want to win the cash prize, and I'm willing to take anybody in my way down.

What do you expect to happen?: I charm everybody, then one by one send them all home.

What do you look forward to?: Hopefully a cute guy or two.

Why should you be on the show?: I will add a lot of drama, I mean, what's better than somebody stabbing people in the back? Only somebody that people will still like even when the knives going in.

Anything you want to say to the world?: Watch out, I'm going to rule you.

Haha, she's my kind of girl. Next up, we have a dude from Brazil who loves the ladies almost as much as he loves himself. Check it out!

Name: Lucas

Hair color and style: Brown, short but shaggy

Eye color: Brown

Build: Lean and Tall

Clothes: Light brown button up shirt with the last few buttons at the top undone, baggy light green/brown pants.

Skin type: Tanned

Likes: Surfing, Swimming, Mountain Climbing, and Hanging out on the beach

Dislikes: Cold, People messing up his hair, and being shot down by girls

Hobbies: Surfing and Swimming

Tell me about yourself: My name's Lucas and I'm your typical Brazilian guy. I love surfing and hanging out on the beach, searching out the babes. I'm a bit of a heart breaker and a flirt, the ladies can't keep their hands off of me! I don't like serious relationships, just little flings.

Anything more specific we should know?: Nothing really

Part 2: Audition Why do you want to be on the show?: I want all the girls of the world to see me. How can I deprive them of this face?

What do you expect to happen?: All the girls will fall hopelessly at my feet.

What do you look forward to?: Hot chicks

Why should you be on the show?: Because I add a whole new layer of hot to the show.

Anything you want to say to the world?: Sup hotties.

Heh, it's funny 'cause he thinks they'll respond. Up next is one of my absolute favorites. Here's a chick who claims to be completely certain of her chances in the competition. Roll it!

Name: Lina

Hair color and style: Long, thick, wavy hair tied back in a pony tail.

Eye color: Green

Build: Slim, curvy

Clothes: Orange tank top with two feathers (One yellow, one green) hanging off of the top left. Black skirt with tassels and a red feather on the opposite side on the right. Many multicolored wooden bracelets and a gold anklet. Brown sandals

Skin type: Tan

Likes: Belly dancing, palm reading, tarot cards, fortune telling, being a vegan, her voodoo doll

Dislikes: Rap, rock, scary movies, people who think she's "faking" her fortune telling, the city, when people take her prized voodoo doll

Hobbies: *Looks at likes* ... Yeah...

Tell me about yourself: "My name is Lina, and I am a Romanian gypsy! I have no set home, I travel around a lot, but I'm willing to stay in one spot if it means winning money! My mom predicted an increase of wealth in my future, so i just knew I would try out. Thanks to my ability to see into my future, as well as the future other others, no one will be able to trick me! Some say I'm too supersticious, but I say they're in denial!

That's interesting. Anything more specific we should know?: Touch my voodoo doll, and I WILL put a curse on you.

Part 2: Audition

Why do you want to be on the show? Because I know I'll win!

What do you expect to happen? I don't expect to win, I know I will. Mamma said so herself.

What do you look forward to? I'll the friends I know I'll make

Why should you be on the show? Do you know anyone else with a handy dandy spell book? I can make anything happen at any time! You NEED me

Anything you want to say to the world? No, I do not wish to hog the spotlight.

AAAAAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oho-hoo…I actually wouldn't mind if she did. Up next we have a guy who can't wait to get to the point. Here he is.

Name: Frank

Hair color and style: Black and messy

Eye Color: Black

Build: Lanky

Clothes: A sky blue long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black converse.

Skin type: Fair

Likes: Cartoons, satire, movies, stand-up comedy, black humor, reading, writing, and drawing

Dislikes: People, stupidity, poseurs, hipsters, wannabe rebels

Hobbies: Playing poker, playing drums, writing, and drawing

Tell me about yourself: I don't really like people very much. I had a lot of friends until high school rolled around. Most of use went our own separate ways, and I realized, my God, most other people are dreadfully boring. I'm surrounded by arrogant jerks, air-head cows, overdramatic freaks, or idiots with chips on their shoulders and nowhere to direct the energy. Welcome to the real world I guess. I've always loved cartoons and one day I want to make satirical cartoons of my own. I admit, I do love to shove people's flaws in their faces.

That's interesting. Anything more specific we should know?: My favorites are Looney Tunes and South Park. That specific enough?

Part 2: Audition

Why do you want to be on the show?: Apparently, this show is well-respected in the cartoon industry for some reason. I don't know why, but it means that being on this show should help catapult my animation career. The $1 million wouldn't hurt either.

What do you expect to happen?: I'm not a damn psychic.

What do you look forward to?: Well, Chris is gone. There's that.

Why should you be on the show?: Isn't it your job to decide that?

Anything you want to say to the world?: Nothing that I can say without being fined.

I bet he'll just be loads of fun. And now we bring you a girl who already has high hopes for the competition.

Name: Phoebe

Hair color and style: red (orange) with two blonde streaks, crop style haircut

Eye color: Hazel, long eyelashes, wears glasses

Build: Short, but long legs. Thin all over, but well proportioned

Clothes: A white button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves unbuttoned, a bead bracelet on her left wrist, a belt on the outside of her shirt, khaki short shorts, black flip flops, and glasses.

Skin type: Fair

Likes: Books, movies, fantasy, her idea book, imagination

Dislikes: Politics, structure, not having a pencil, boredom

Hobbies: Playing chess with siblings and friends, jotting down ideas for books and scripts, going to the movies, making movie casts in her head

Tell me about yourself: I'm a kid at heart. Everyone says so. But at the same time, I feel like I have a decent understanding of the real world. I've loved stories of all kinds ever since my parents used to read them to me, and I love to write my own. I want to be an author and screenwriter one day. I have two little brothers whom I like to read my stories to. Sometimes they even help me come up with ideas. Active imagination runs in the family!

That's interesting. Anything more specific we should know?: I like stories where animals talk.

Part 2: Audition

Why do you want to be on the show?: I've always wondered how the reality shows they show on TV can possibly be reality, and I figured the best way to find out was to be on one. This one seems like a somewhat realistic one, so I figured Total Drama Paradise would be a good one to research.

What do you expect to happen?: I feel like I'm going to be surprised. I'll probably get a lot of inspiration while I'm there!

What do you look forward to?: Making new friends and hearing stories from all different people. And, I'm not going to lie, the new host is kind of hot.

Why should you be on the show?: I'm fun, imaginative, skillful, and I can take a hit. I know that will be important.

Anything you want to say to the world?: "Jimonhe cur filncha!" You didn't say which world, so I said "I love you all!" to the people of the planet Urcie.

Yeah…I'm sure they got the message. All right, time to wrap it up! Last up, we have a funny man with a heart of gold, and a purpose.

Name: Joshua

Hair color and style: Long jet-black hair hanging to below his shoulderblades

Eye color: Violet

Build: Thin and wiry

Clothes:

Every day wear: A red t-shirt covered by a black denim jacket, black denim jeans, black sandals, a red headband with a black diamond pattern, a pair of earrings with the Greek masks of comedy and tragedy, and a necklace holding a golden locket with a picture of his family before the accident.

PJ's: A pair of red flannel pj bottoms and a black tanktop

Formal wear: A black tuxedo with white trim and black loafers

Winter wear (snow stuff): A black hoodie and a dark blue jacket with red mittens

Bathing suit: A pair of black swimming trunks with white stripes down the side

Skin type: Very light, with just enough tan to avoid being considered as pale as Ezekiel

Likes: People, Happiness, Laughter, Raccoons, Cheeses

Dislikes: Greed, Betrayal, Dishonesty, Manipulations

Hobbies: Stand-up comedy, video games, sky diving, swimming, gymnastics, yoga

Tell me about yourself: A drunk driver left my dad in a wheelchair 2 years ago and since then, my mom has had to take multiple jobs to take care of me, my brother Miles, and my now-disabled dad. Recently, I heard of a surgery that could allow my dad to walk again and allow mom to finally relax... but it's very costly. Total Drama Paradise could be my one chance to make the money and exposure needed to pay for it. I'm hoping for the chance to finally use my comic skills to do more than make mom laugh... but to help the family relax once more.. and I am willing to go through hell to help his family...

That's interesting.

Anything more specific we should know?: Whenever my depression or sadness gets too severe to where even my comedy can't help, I snuggle up with my big plushies of Meowth and Rainbow Dash. That usually cools me down

Part 2: Audition

Why do you want to be on the show? I want to be on Total Drama Paradise to have fun and to try and make the money needed to help my family.

What do you expect to happen? I expect nothing short of total hell. Even though Chris may no longer be running it, I've heard his replacement can be just as sadistic... But to help my family, I'll go through anything...

What do you look forward to? I look forward to meeting new friends, the crazy challenges, being on TV, and above all... getting to make people laugh

Why should you be on the show? I'm not just a stand-up comic... I'm a teen willing to push his body to the breaking point to help out his loved ones and I will never... EVER give up!

Anything you want to say to the world? Watch for me and either laugh at my jokes, vomit at some of the gross stuff I eat, or coo as I cuddle up to my plushies... Either way... Watching me will be interesting to say the least!

Just as sadistic? Oh you're too kind! And don't worry, I'll certainly make sure the experience lives up to your expectations, hahaha… Six possible contestants ready to take on the challenge. Will they make it? Who else can we expect to see? There's only one way to find out: keep tuning in to _**TOTAL-DRAMA-PARADISE!**_


End file.
